landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Do you think these stories and themes will be a Great LBT fanfic or a disaster?
While I admit, it's hard to beat the original, I was gong to try it with at least one of my stories. I admit, it's not something one can do with every story, and even if one could, they'd start demanding better as it would get old after a while. The best place to write a better-than-the-original fanfic is to write a finale to the series. Eveyone would have high expectations for that, particularly if it was a theatrical release. I have an idea for such a movie, though it ended up being a trilogy (the only part of LBT that had cliffhanger endings of movies.). Also, if one wants to beat the original, it's gonna have to be a darker trilogy than anything we've seen in the sequels. Though there are many parts to this, I am aiming at three major subplots that equal the plot 1.) Chomper's fate. This has been pondered on since his appearance in Great Valley Adventure. Now we will finally know. 2.) Littlefoot and Ali and their future. 3.) The past: particularly Littlefoot's greatest tragedy in his life: the loss of his mother, and how it continues to affect him into adulthood. As one might guess, the results of #1 could have a significant impact on 3 here if history were to repeat itself (i..e if Chomper ended up slaying someone close to Littlefoot). Indeed, 1 and 3 seem contradictory as one would think 3 would preclude Littlefoot ever even starting 1 in the first place. To add to 3, we're also going to add another villain who had a role in 3 and he's going to be significant in the plot as well. Note: The Greateest Adventure Trilogy also mentions the past of both Guido and the Old One as well as the dark secret of the settlement of the Great Valley. As for major themes, there are many 1.) Just becuse you are born into a bad situation doesn't mean you have to let it define you: In short, Chomper and some other Friendly Sharpteeth learn that just because they are born as Sharpteeeth and it seems the thing to do to hunt Flatteeth, doesn't mean they HAVE to and they can choose to be different. This also affects Strut too, who realizes that though he is an Egg Stealer, he doesn't have to eat eggs (which he secretly feels is wrong) and can eat green. 2.) Just because you were born in a bad situaation and made bad choices doesn't mean it has to define you: This has more to do with Dil and Ichy, who were adopted by Leaf Eaters, had a falling out early into adulthood, became Leaf Eater killers, but all the same, ultimately found that there was good inside them and got redemption. (This also affects an OC of mine called Orni, who is also an Egg Stealer, though she, unlike Strut, took eggs for years. However, she too ultimately becomes a Leaf Eater of a sort.) 3.) Just because you goofed up in the past doesn't mean you are doomed to failure. (This deals with Pterano and his past, including a dark secret he hasn't yet revealed but will reveal here.) 4.) Just because you are a born as something perceived as society as "good" doesn't make you always end up that way. I show a lot of the dark sides of Leaf Eaters. Also, a certain group of omnivores, called Fanged Flatteeth, eat meat and eggs, but can hide this from the Great Valley, as they eat leaves. Since they eat leaves, they are given better treatment than Chomper. However, this turns out to be a tragic, though thankfully not too fatal move on the part of the Great Valley, as the bad guys actually plan more harm to the Great Valley than any Sharptooth ever could. Indeed, a charming seemingly herbivore villain sparks anti-Sharptooth bias all over the Great Valley, passes draconian anti-Sharptooth laws, and becomes increasingly popular. However, said villain turns out to have had a role in the death of Littlefoot's mother, have killed the Old One, and be plotting an omnviore new world order. 5.) Just because something may serve the best interst of you doesn't mean you should support it it isn't right. This more deals with Ruby and other omnviore characters. They, minus a skeptical Ruby, think it amusing at first that omnviores may be able to beat out Sharpteeth and Egg Stealers. In time, they do notice the rise of omnivores, but also see things they don't like. Ruby has a secret goal of wanting to be in charge, as she feels that it will make her be important, and feels ignored a lot in her life. Now, faced with the possibility of power, Ruby ultimately decided to turn it down rather than betray her friends and aide in evil, even if said evil would help her out and fighting against it would endanger her. Another thing Ruby has to overcome is by admitting that Fanged Flatteeth could be dangerous, she would be opening up the possiblity that non-fanged omnviores like herself may be subject to the kind of prejudice Friendly Sharpteeth like Chomper have to face, and she is unsure of what to do for a long time. Ultimately, she decides to the right thing, even a risk of being perceived negatively for i. 6.) Forgiveness is a powerful weapon. Littlefoot and Chomper's friendship is a strong enough show of that alone, espeically when it matters most, in its darkest hour during the Greatest Adventure Trilogy. Category:Blog posts